Inked up Wings
by Riveting Red Pants
Summary: Cas finally gets his tattoo. SYTYCD timestamp. Can be read alone. Oneshot.


**Inked Up Wings**

Castiel:

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked Cas, squeezing his hand. Castiel set his jaw and nodded.

"I'm positive. This is what I want."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you can back out now." Dean reassured him. Castiel smiled at Dean and put a hand to his face.

"No Dean, this is what I want." They walked into the tattoo parlor together, hand in hand. Castiel was, as Dean called him, a nerd, so of course he did his research. He had been drinking extra water for days in preparation for this so his blood would not be thin. He didn't take any medication, and he had eaten a few hours previous to now. The man at the front was a friendly looking bald man with tattoos on almost every visible bit of flesh.

"Hello boys! What can I do for ya?" He asked politely. He was warm, and Castiel instantly liked and trusted him.

"My name is Castiel Winchester, I'm here for my appointment." The man looked through some papers and then nodded with a smile.

"Right this way, folks. Riri is over here." He led them back through the shop, where various artists were tattooing customers. A myriad of art and color lined the walls, all in different styles, all breathtaking. Finally the stopped in front of an area that must've been Riri's workspace. She turned from her desk and smiled at them

"Which one of you is Castiel?" Cas held out his hand to her.

"That'd be me. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" He told her. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise. And you must be Dean?" Riri asked, nodding towards Dean. Dean smiled and shook her hand.

"Sure am." He answered. Riri looked back towards her desk and took out her sketchpad.

"I was just looking over the sketches for your tattoo today. Like I said before, it's going to be a long piece, I hope you're prepared to be here for a while. Today we'll do the outlining and in two weeks we'll finish up with the shading."

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. Take off your shirt and sit down with your stomach facing the chair and we can get started. Dean you can sit right over there." Riri pointed to a chair in the corner.

"Do you mind if I sit closer? For moral support?" Dean asked. Riri smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not. I'll let you know if you're in the way." Dean nodded and pulled the extra chair over. Riri started to prep Cas's skin, washing it and shaving it and then washing it again. Castiel was trying not to panic, he was breathing a little hard, he supposed. He kept his eyes fixed on Dean and clenched Dean's hand in his.

"Relax. It won't hurt as bad as you think." Riri advised. Castiel nodded, taking another deep breath. "I'm going to start now." She warned. Castiel looked up at Dean's eyes. Even he looked nervous, a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"You'd think you were the one getting the tattoo." Castiel chuckled easily. The buzzing of the gun started and Castiel tried not to jump. Dean's eyes were darting from the gun to Cas and back again. A slight pressure tingled on his left shoulder, a minimal amount of pain, and a sort of drag. Then it stopped.

"And that is what a tattoo feels like." Riri announced. Castiel relaxed immediately.

"Oh." He said.

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked, worried.

"Not really."

"That's what everyone says," Riri laughed, "I'm going to continue now." She told them.

"Alright." Castiel agreed.

Three hours later and Castiel's entire body felt like jello. He felt shaky and excited in a way he never had before. It felt like he had just gotten off of the world's most exciting roller coaster. Dean took a picture on his phone and showed it to Castiel.

"It looks amazing! Thank you so much Riri!" Riri smiled and wiped off her forehead.

"Don't thank me just yet, we still have to finish it up in two weeks."

"I can't wait!"

"The shading will probably hurt more, I'm warning you." She advised. Castiel shrugged.

"I think I can handle it." He told her. Riri gave him the aftercare instructions and wrapped up his fresh tattoos and then sent them to the front where Dean paid. As they walked to the car Castiel turned and grinned at Dean. "So, you were pretty quiet in there, what do you think?" Dean took Cas's face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I think if it were at all possible, you are even more hot now, angel." Castiel all but giggled as they climbed into the impala.

"Lunch?" Castiel asked.

"Of course." Dean responded, starting up baby. "Burgers and pie?"

"Of course!" Cas laughed.

That night in the mirror Castiel twisted and turned to see his new tattoo. It was still oozing plasma and ink, but it looked astonishing nonetheless. He raised an arm and watched as the wing seemed to flutter upright with it. He grinned at his reflection.

"You comin' to bed, angel?" Dean called from the other room. Castiel picked up the plastic wrap and tape on the counter and brought it over to the bed.

"I need your help wrapping it up." he told Dean. Dean's cool fingers found his skin and Castiel hissed a bit. "Careful. It's still really sensitive." Dean was gentle, his fingers like feathers of their own brushing over his skin. When he was done, Dean kissed the side of his neck.

"I think you're topping tonight." Dean whispered in his ear. Castiel laughed and turned around to push Dean down on the bed and climb on top of him.


End file.
